Marvin W. Eriksen
|residence = The Apartment}} Marvin Waitforit Eriksen is Marshall and Lily's son. Show Outline Lily found out she was pregnant in . In , it was revealed that Marshall and Lily's first-born would be a boy. He was conceived in Barney's bathroom on August 26, 2011, during Hurricane Irene, as revealed in . In the end of , Lily goes into labor, five weeks early, while Marshall is in Atlantic City with Barney. She tries to reach them as soon as she goes into labor, but can't as they have their phones switched off. When Barney switches his phone back on, he hears a voice mail from Lily, telling him and Marshall to hurry back to New York. He is born in , just in time for his father to see his birth. He is named after his late grandfather, and given the middle name "Wait-for-it", proposed by Barney Stinson. In , Marshall is upset that Lily won't let him play with Marvin as he wishes. In , Marshall and Lily scramble to find a nanny to take care of baby Marvin. Mickey, who has moved in with the family after his house was destroyed by a fire makes repeated offers to care for Marvin, which Lily refuses. After fruitless searches over a nanny agency's website they learn that Mickey took good care of Marvin's needs and even brought him to the park for a stroll. He also tells Lily that as the house burned, he went back inside to recover an old photo album showing him taking care of Lily as a baby right up to her first day at preschool. Marshall and Lily happily let Mickey take care of Marvin. In , Lily and Marshall decide to have Ted, Robin and Barney as the godparents of Marvin, in case they both pass away. In , Ted volunteers to take care of Marvin since the semester is over and the New GNB headquarters is finished. However, Marshall and Lily miss Marvin crawling for the first time and Ted goes a little overboard when he buys Marvin all his winter clothes. When he tells Lily and Marshall that he cancelled his meeting with the headhunter and gave Mickey the month off as he is going to take Marvin for his first sleigh ride, they fire him. However, they later call him to apologize and ask him to meet at the swim club he signed Marvin up for. When Ted gets there, they tell him that they found the scrapbook Ted made of Marvin's "firsts" and it reminded them of the scrapbook of made for the New GNB's building's "firsts". Ted later apologizes for overdoing it with Marvin, especially taking him to see Santa but even though it seems that Lily and Marshall have forgiven Ted; a flash forward scene at the end of the episode shows them taking Ted's recently firstborn child Penny, to see Santa as payback when he leaves them to babysit. In , Marshall and Lily plan a romantic evening together at a hotel while Mickey babysits Marvin. However, when Lily calls Mickey from the hotel to check on Marvin and see if he's missing her, but Mickey tells her that the baby didn’t even notice that she was gone. While Marshall and Lily arrive at the opening of the New GNB Headquarters, Marshall notices that Lily is drunk. When they see a baby there, they start missing Marvin. They sit in a corner, crying, while singing Marvin’s lullaby to a picture of him. Marshall and Lily give up on their evening together and go back home to see Marvin. In , Marvin is constipated and hasn't stopped crying for days. However, later, when Marshall checks his diaper to see if it's clean, Marvin smiles and poops all over Marshall. In , Future Ted says that Robin was terrified of holding Marvin, and she had always avoided doing so in the first eight months since he was born. While Lily and Robin are out getting lunch, Lily realizes that she left Marvin's pacifier on the bus, and asks Robin to watch him while she gets it back. However, Marvin starts crying just as Lily leaves, and not wanting to pick him up, Robin starts rocking his stroller. When Lily comes back Robin tells her that everything was okay, however, over the course of seventeen years, during their wine drinking sessions, Robin tells Lily the whole story. When Marvin started crying, Robin let an old lady, who was walking by, pick Marvin up to comfort him. While Robin was talking to the old lady, Marvin's stroller rolled to the street, but Robin got hold of it. To get out of the cold, Robin and the old lady take Marvin to a strip club, which was the nearest thing open. Robin then left Marvin alone with the old lady while she went to the bathroom. At the end, Robin tells Lily that she altered a little detail from the story; there was no old lady and the person who helped her with Marvin was . In the present, Lily passes Marvin to Robin, who doesn't realize this as she is talking to Ted. She is surprised when she sees Marvin in her arms, which is a big moment for her. She then rocks Marvin at the apartment, till 3 in the morning and when Lily asks if wants to put him in his crib and head home, she says that she is okay. After Lily leaves, Robin smells Marvin's dirty diaper and calls Lily back. In , Future Ted mentions that Marvin does indeed grow to a 6 foot 7 inches frame. In , when Judy finds out that Lily and Marshall are moving to Rome, she demands that they let her see Marvin before they leave. Marshall then takes Marvin to Minnesota for a week. In , a flash forward to 2030 shows Marshall and Lily dropping him off at Wesleyan University for his first year of college. They tell him not to do any underage drinking, but he points out that every story they've ever told him about their younger days starts out in a bar. Later, while Lily and Marshall were getting drunk at a bar, Marvin arrives prompting him and Lily to say "you son of a bitch/me". Family Episode Appearances # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # (flashback footage from Bass Player Wanted) # (fresh flashforward sequence) # (fresh flashforward sequence) #''The End of the Aisle'' (fresh flashback sequence) Notes and Trivia *In , Future Ted says that Marvin is eventually 6'7, making him roughly average height for his family. He's the same height as his uncle Marvin Jr., five inches shorter than his uncle Marcus and three inches taller than his dad. *Marvin is often "played" by a “really lifelike stunt baby". http://www.ign.com/articles/2012/09/30/how-i-met-your-mother-creators-on-setting-up-the-final-pieces https://twitter.com/HIMYM_Writers/status/436527459291258880/photo/1 *The events in are Marvin's first memory. *Marvin's first words are "skunk junk". *Marvin's eye color has changed from brown to blue-green. *Marvin eventually goes to Wesleyan University, just like his father and mother. References Category:Characters Category:The gang's families Category:Recurring characters Category:Males Category:Eriksen Family Category:Aldrin Family